The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Camellia japonica. The new cultivar will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Kerguelen’. ‘Kerguelen’ is a suitable for use as a landscape shrub.
The inventor discovered ‘Kerguelen’ as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Camellia japonica ‘Nuccio's Cameo’ (not patented) in July 1998 and was discovered on a container plant of ‘Nuccio's Cameo’ at a nursery in Guipronvel, France.
The new cultivar was first asexually propagated by stem cutting by the inventor in August 1998 in Guipronvel, France. It has been determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.